<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exposed by knave_of_swords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351458">Exposed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/knave_of_swords/pseuds/knave_of_swords'>knave_of_swords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), F/F, Humiliation, Kink Meme, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omorashi, Piss, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, Wetting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/knave_of_swords/pseuds/knave_of_swords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edelgard is exhausted by the time the Black Eagles arrive back at Garreg Mach Monastery. They had spent all day taking care of some bandits in a nearby territory. So naturally, the last thing she wants to do is meet with the Archbishop for a debriefing. Her discomfort is made worse by a rising need to relieve herself, but the Archbishop continues to serve her tea and ignore all of the subtle indications that Edelgard makes to indicate that she would like their meeting to be over.</p><p>Or: Edelgard pisses herself in front of Rhea, who is much too magnanimous to let Edelgard leave without helping her clean herself up. Horny ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/Rhea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FE3H Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exposed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kinkmeme prompt:</p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <em>Edelgard being desperate and wetting herself, preferably looking embarrassed </em><br/>  </p>
</blockquote>https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=349148
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Edelgard squirms in her seat across from the Archbishop. She hadn't thought that her debriefing with Rhea on the Black Eagles' latest mission would go on for so </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Which wouldn't be a problem, except that she really, really has to pee. The last time she had relieved herself had been several hours ago before they had left to rout bandits, and Rhea had served her tea at the start of the debriefing. And then refused to let her teacup stay empty. Edelgard mentally curses Professor Manuela and Professor Byleth for being needed at the infirmary as soon as they had gotten back, leaving Edelgard to be the one to debrief the Archbishop. Which wouldn't have been an issue, except that Rhea keeps asking about the most inane details of their mission, while all Edelgard can think about is emptying the contents of her bladder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is everything alright?" Rhea asks, interrupting Edelgard's irritated recap of exactly which battalions each of her classmates had been assigned to lead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just--" Edelgard shifts in her seat, agonizing. "I have to go." She stands up to leave. She had done her best to respectfully comply with the Archbishop's directions, but she could not stay seated any further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you injured?" Rhea asks, standing as well and moving next to Edelgard, a seemingly concerned look carefully arranged on her face. Her hands are already glowing with healing magic. "I apologize, I did not think to ask if you were fully healed before pulling you away for this debriefing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine," Edelgard says. She can hardly think with how much she needs to relieve herself. "I just--" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea places one hand against Edelgard's stomach and the other on her upper arm, almost on her shoulder, before she can finish her sentence. Edelgard's stomach lurches at Rhea's touch, her skin crawling at the thought of the draconic scales and claws that she knows hide beneath the Archbishop's deceptively soft skin. Rhea tuts at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really must take care of yourself, Edelgard," she says reproachfully. Belatedly, Edelgard remembers that she did get injured during the skirmish; a bandit had gotten in a lucky swing against her upper thigh, leaving a nasty bruise. Rhea can apparently discern this with a single touch, and draws her hand downwards to the injury, her hand glowing with healing magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, Archbishop, I'm fine," Edelgard pleads. She doesn't need healing, only a quick visit to the washroom. She tries to tug herself out of Rhea's grip on her arm, but Rhea won't let her go. Edelgard's heart races. She knows that the Archbishop does not know-- can not know-- of her plans, and can not harm her here without inviting suspicion. She still thinks of the draconic claws that Rhea's hands can turn into, and how easy it would be for the dragon that she knows Rhea really is to tear her skin her apart and rip her flesh from her bones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Rhea does not transform or attack her. Edelgard only feels the magic start to work, healing her injury but also causing her muscles to relax. This is bad. She has to work even harder to try and keep herself from peeing as the healing magic forces her body into a state of relaxation. It ends up being useless, and she gasps as her bladder accidentally leaks and a wet spot appears on her shorts. The fabric is dark in color, but the wet spot is still clearly noticeable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is alright, Edelgard," Rhea says softly. "I have seen much worse in my time." Rhea moves the hand on Edelgard's arm to the small of her back, splaying her fingers across her skin, just above her ass. "This sort of thing is a more common occurrence than you might think."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard wants to die. Her face is flushed red, and she has urine dripping down her legs. She bites her lip. It's even harder to hold her bladder after accidentally leaking some, but not all. It's torture. Rhea surely could not mean what she had just said-- Edelgard could surely not afford to give in and show such weakness in front of the Archbishop like this-- but her body betrays her, and she lets out a strangled sob as her bladder involuntarily releases itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Urine soaks her shorts and runs down her tights against her legs. To her great shame, Rhea finishes healing her before her bladder empties. Tears well up in Edelgard's eyes, which is almost more embarrassing than wetting herself in front of her greatest enemy. The only thing that could make this situation more humiliating for herelf would be to become an object of pity. The leader of the Church of Seiros, the avatar of everything she hates, pitying her-- Edelgard can not imagine a more degrading position to be in. But what does she do now? Her shorts and tights are ruined-- there is no way that she would be able to make it back to her room unseen. Could she find a way to summon Hubert for assistance?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My, my," Rhea says calmly, as though Edelgard had merely cut herself on her dagger. "Let's get you cleaned up." She is humiliated, mortified, completely and totally ashamed for how she had wet herself in front of Rhea. The Immaculate One. The woman-dragon who Edelgard would personally execute for her crimes against humanity. She can not let herself show any more weakness here. Edelgard steps away and opens her mouth to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have nothing to be ashamed of," Rhea interrupts before she can say anything. "It is the body's natural reaction to healing magic. But I imagine it would not be pleasant for everyone to find out such a thing happened to the future Emperor. Despite the Church's… differences with the Empire in recent history, we are committed to continental stability. Please, let me help you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as Edelgard is loath to admit it, Rhea is right about one thing she had just said. It would not do for anybody to learn of this, except perhaps Hubert. Who she can not summon here, not without risking everything if Hubert comes in with an aggressive counter-attack to thwart what must be an unexpected assassination attempt. So Edelgard closes her mouth, grits her teeth, and swallows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well," she says through clenched teeth. "If you must."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea's hands are on her hips before Edelgard realizes it, pulling down her shorts along with her tights. She instinctively grabs onto Rhea's cloak to stabilize herself, and then lets go just as suddenly, disgusted with herself for voluntarily touching any part of the Archbishop. There is no reason for her to touch a monster wearing human skin; her current position is undignified enough as it is. Edelgard wants nothing more than to pull her sodden shorts and tights back up and cover herself again. She steps out of her soiled clothes anyways, her bare legs prickling from the cool air of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Rhea's hands tug at her underwear, Edelgard's face flushes as she realizes the extent to which Rhea is going to help her clean herself. She closes her eyes, braces herself, and lets Rhea pull her underwear to the floor. It does not matter that she is still wearing her shirt and uniform jacket; she feels just as exposed before the Archbishop as she would if she were completely naked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come, follow me," Rhea says, and leads Edelgard to a side door that she realizes must be to her washroom. Rhea brings her inside and opens a tap for the sink, before picking up a washcloth and holding it beneath the running water. When Rhea turns towards her once again, damp cloth in hand, Edelgard tries to repress a shiver. Is it fear? Anticipation? Edelgard does not know, and braces herself in anticipation anyways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Rhea cleans her legs, working up from where the urine had trickled down against the backs of her legs, Edelgard tries to steady her breathing. When Rhea reaches her upper thighs, she has to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from flinching-- towards or away from Rhea's touch, she can not tell. Edelgard almost feels dizzy, like she's getting too much air and not enough at the same time. Rhea's hands feel like electricity against her bare skin, each deceptively gentle caress a jolt straight to her core.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can not help but let out a small moan when the Archbishop's slender fingers brush against her vulva with the damp washcloth. Edelgard squirms and turns her head, refusing to allow even the possibility of eye contact. Rhea, though, does not bat an eye and continues to wipe her intimate regions with the washcloth. Edelgard inhales sharply when Rhea dabs the washcloth across her clit. She feels Rhea's hand pause. Surely the Archbishop has noticed how wet Edelgard is, and not only from urine. She can not look at Rhea, she isn't sure how she ever would be able to again-- and then Rhea speaks and makes Edelgard jump, her hand still warm and pressing against her cunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Edelgard," she says softly, the tone of her voice leading upwards almost as if in a question. Edelgard bites her lip. She is beyond humiliated at this point. Wetting herself in front of Rhea, letting her clean her up, and now whimpering at her touch? This is her mortal enemy, the being who stands in diametric opposition to everything she stands for. Edelgard can not possibly be more embarrassed than she already is, but she still does not look at Rhea's face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She does not look at Rhea, that is, until Rhea slowly starts moving her fingers back and forth. Edelgard grinds her hips against Rhea's fingers before she can help herself, swallowing. Deciding to risk it, she chances a glance at Rhea's face. Her expression is inscrutable-- Edelgard can see fascination and surprise, but there's something else in there, too, that she can't make out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To make sure you're all clean," Rhea says softly. "If that is alright with you." There it is. Here is her chance to stop this. To pull herself off of Rhea's fingers and pretend that this never happened. To push Rhea away from her in disgust like she should. To go back to her room and touch herself while fantasizing about separating Rhea's dragon head from her dragon shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn't tell Rhea to stop. She doesn't push Rhea away from her. Instead, she draws in a shaky breath, and grinds some more against Rhea's hand. She will not beg. She is to be Emperor. Emperors do not beg, and she will not beg a millennia-old dragon for anything. But it is not begging to fuck herself on Rhea's hand, she reasons. It is not weakness to want Rhea inside her, for Rhea to touch her and fuck her until she's wrung every last drop of pleasure out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"More," Edelgard finally says, having found something to say to indicate what she wants without it coming out as a plea, or a question. She will not beg, but she will make orders. But she does not trust her own voice, and says only the one word. Rhea lets the washcloth fall from her hand and onto the floor, the thin pretense abandoned. The tips of her fingers press against Edelgard's entrance, her hand rubbing against her clit. Edelgard moans again, not trying to stifle herself this time. Let Rhea hear her, let her most hated enemy know that she's enjoying this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Inside," she demands, only trusting her voice with a single word. Rhea does not immediately obey, her fingers instead tracing around Edelgard's clit, fingers slick from Edelgard's wetness. Edelgard bites her tongue and squirms on Rhea's hand. She needs Rhea's fingers inside of her. She needs them. Edelgard's body is on fire and she needs to be touched. But she can not beg. She will not beg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, she does not need to beg, or even to tell Rhea again, because Rhea finally obliges her and slips two fingers inside of her cunt. Edelgard grabs Rhea's robes, twisting the fabric in her hands. Edelgard presses her face into Rhea's plush breasts, covered in soft silk. She idly wonders if the garments wrinkle, if she'll be able to look up at the Archbishop at the altar as she prays and see the indents of where she is currently clinging to Rhea. Crinkles that prove Rhea's hypocrisy, evidence that the Archbishop is not the saint that she has convinced the world that she is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea strokes her fingers back and forth inside of Edelgard, her knees unintentionally buckling and her legs opening wider to urge Rhea deeper inside of her. She almost whines when Rhea withdraws her fingers, but stops herself just in time. What Edelgard can't stop, though, is the gasp that escapes her when Rhea's fingers circle her clit with renewed vigor, slick with the wetness of her cunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard will not beg. She is desperate for release, but she can not beg. That thought becomes a mantra in her mind as everything else is driven out by Rhea's electrifying touch. She will not beg, but she will push herself down onto Rhea's fingers, arching into her hand as Rhea presses circles around her clit. Edelgard's thighs tremble. She's close, but doesn't want to admit it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea slips her fingers inside Edelgard again, and Edelgard cries out when she does. Wasting no time, Rhea's fingers thrust in and out of Edelgard, her other hand rubbing Edelgard's clit. Edelgard feels like she's on fire, her skin burning, and Rhea's touch burning inside and against her even hotter. A strained whimper escapes her throat, muffled by Rhea's voluminous breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is alright, child," Rhea says, the first thing she has said since she had made that flimsy excuse about this being just another part of cleaning Edelgard. "Let yourself have release."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Edelgard does. She comes hard on Rhea's fingers with a strangled moan, biting her lip so hard she tastes copper. Heat fills her everywhere, flooding through her body from her core. It feels amazing, leagues better than when she begrudgingly grinds against her own hand in bed late at night. Edelgard tries to savor the feeling and chase the waves of pleasure until they stop coursing through her, which, of course, they eventually do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard pulls away from Rhea's chest, looking down to avoid her eyes. Rhea withdraws her fingers, coated in Edelgard's slick, and Edelgard is certain that Rhea is watching her, gauging her reaction to everything that had happened. Edelgard closes her eyes as she breathes heavily, her heart still pounding wildly in her chest and her blood buzzing like when she's in battle..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just got fingered by the Archbishop. The Archbishop, who she hates, who secretly manipulates all of Fodlan in secret and is actually a dragon. After Edelgard pissed her pants in front of her, in her room. So many emotions flood through Edelgard that she isn't sure she will ever have the capacity to process them all. Rhea, though, doesn't say anything, and instead picks up the washcloth she had dropped earlier, and begins wiping Edelgard's upper thighs and intimate region again. She cleans Edelgard up quite nicely, like a mother cleaning her child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There," Rhea says when she's finished. "All clean now." She looks in Edelgard's eyes with an impassive expression, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Edelgard does not acknowledge her, and instead carefully examines the floorboards at her feet. She wildly hopes that Rhea will not remember this when she declares war on her in a few months. Or maybe she should remember it, so Edelgard can smirk at her from across the battlefield, smug with the knowledge that Rhea had unwittingly engaged in carnal activity with a heretic. How base and vulgar of her, how sinful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's look at your tights, hmm?" Rhea says after a beat, ignoring Edelgard's lack of response. Her red tights are lying on the floor with her shorts, and Rhea leans over to pick both articles of clothing up. She mutters under her breath, and her hands glow again, causing the air in the room to swirl around Edelgard's tights in Rhea's hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There," Rhea says. "You can wear these again now." Wordlessly, Edelgard takes her tights from Rhea and starts putting them on. She moves her body mechanically, trying not to think about anything that happened in the past half hour. If it never happened, Thales can not discover it and use it against her. She would gloat over Rhea on the battlefield, but that would be for her own personal gratification. Thales would only try and use this to further manipulate her, perhaps by threatening her reputation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Edelgard?" Her head snaps up to look at Rhea, who is looking at her with concern. She doesn't answer, until it becomes clear that Rhea is waiting for a verbal response. So she clears her throat, hoping that her voice won't scratch and that she will be able to sound dignified, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Archbishop?" she asks. Rhea looks at her strangely, as though examining her soul. Edelgard tries not to flinch. Rhea knows nothing of her plans. She is still safe. There is no reason that Rhea should suspect anything of her, especially not after what just happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Know that the Church will always be there to support Adrestia, should she need it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Archbishop," Edelgard replies with respectful deference, as a good Imperial Princess would. Determined not to show any weakness, or worse, sentimentality, she bows her head awkwardly before swiveling and heading to the door. She does not look back towards the Archbishop as she strides out of the room.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks to @printers_devil for beta-ing! it really made a difference</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>